The Trial of Vlad Masters
by Luiz4200
Summary: Vlad Masters no longer has ghost powers and now must pay the consequences for all he did while he had them. Set after the series finale and a previous fanfic of mine.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any Danny Phantom characters. If you wanna know how Vlad Masters lost his ghost powers watch "The Return of Dark Danny", another fanfic of mine.**

**The Trial of Vlad Masters**

Vlad Masters has finally lost his powers and, after long months of therapy, is finally going to face trial for all the crimes he commited while he had his ghost powers. The only things that remind him (and anybody who sees him) of the powers he once had are a streak of black hair and the deflector belt he's forced to wear so he won't be able to cause too much damage even if he restores his powers. The prosecutors (the charges are so many and so big the judge decided one prosecutor isn't enough) in charge of the case are now giving an interview about it.

"What do you think about the insanity plea Vlad Plasmius is using?" A reporter asks.

"First of all, "Vlad Plasmius" is a mere nickname the defendant gave himself after gaining ghost powers." Prosecutor #1 says. "We prefer to call him by his official name: Vladimir Masters. Or then, Vlad Masters."

"And this insanity plea is only a lame excuse he's using in a desperate effort to avoid doing time." Prosecutor #2 says. "He's not the first criminal trying to use it and, unfortunately, not the last one. We are prosecuting him not only for placing the Disasteroid in a crash route to Earth and holding the world hostage but also for the phony attack at the Nasty Burger, temporarily then renamed McMasters, holding Jack Fenton and his son Danny Fenton in captivity during a college reunion in Wisconsin..."

"Wait a minute." The reporter interrupts. "I thought only Danny Fenton had been locked away during the day. Jack Fenton had been overshadowed. Right?"

"Right." The prosecutor continues. "We are trying to convence the judge and the jury it's a way of abduction. As I was saying, he's also being prosecuted for overshadowing voters to win the election for the title of Mayor of Amity Park, kidnapping Danny Fenton and locking him away in Colorado, where Masters attempted to clone him, and all the crimes Vlad bragged about to Danny Fenton that occasion."

"Is that true Mr. Masters had overshadowed several wealthy people, including Bill Gates, to take over their companies and that he robbed banks to start his wealth?" The reporter asks.

"Yes." Prosecutor #1 says. "Danny Fenton has been told that by Vlad Masters himself while in capitivity when the billionaire tried to clone him."

"What do you have to say about the rumors regarding the existence of a female clone of Danny Fenton?" The reporter asks.

"Both Danny Fenton and Vlad Masters refused to comment anything about that but a ghost hunter named Valerie Gray mentioned meeting a ghost girl named Danielle Phantom who has very similar traits to the ghost boy but she doesn't know if this Dani with "I" is a clone or not and never suspected anything until the beginning of the rumors." Prosecutor #2 answers.

"If this ghost is really a clone what will become of her?" The reporter asks.

"Human cloning is illegal." Prosecutor #1 answers. "It doesn't matter if the cloned human has ghost powers or not. However, because we had never heard of a confirmed case of a human clone before, we can't be sure of how such case would be handled. I hate to stop this interview but we have to handle the trial now. Thanks for your attention."

"Dear viewers, this court will be closed to the general public because Vlad Masters might mention the origin of his and Danny Fenton's powers and the judge decided not to let the details of that become public out of fear that other people would try to obtain ghost powers." The reporter explains.

In the courtroom:

"Your honor." Prosecutor #1 says. "Members of the jury. My fellow prosecutor and I intend to prove that Vlad Masters is a coldblood criminal who devoted his life to acquire money and power through several illegal means he is willing to use. Mr. Masters is a threat to society and must be sent to prison forever."

"I intend to prove my client has just become insane bue to the unfortunate circunstances of the accident that resulted on his ghost powers." The Defense Attorney says.

Through the trial, the defense brings therapists and psychiatrists that evaluated Vlad Masters ever since he was arrested and they all confirm a progress on his mental condition. Later they brought Jack Fenton.

"Mr. Fenton." Prosecutor #2 says. "You've been analyzing your son's biological structure ever since you learned about his ghost powers. Have you ever discovered any reason to believe they might have compromised his sanity?"

"No."

"Do you believe the accident that gave Danny Fenton his ghost powers might have any effects that have yet to be revealed?"

"Yes."

"Which effects, Mr. Fenton?"

"Any powers he still doesn't have but have already been noticed on at least one other ghost. When Danny first became a half-ghost he lacked most of the ghost powers he now has."

"Do you believe any of these powers might drive your son insane?"

"If so, it's something I can't say for not having the legal qualifications to make professional comments about a person's mental condition."

The prosecution calls their psychiatrist to testify.

"While evaluating Danny Fenton what conclusion did you come to?"

"Danny Fenton is a mentally sane young boy and besides the usual worries teenagers have I've found no reason to believe his ghost powers have affected his sanity."

The defense interrogates Jack Fenton. "Mr. Fenton, does the accident that gave your son ghost powers occur the exact way the one that turned my client into what he used to call "Vlad Plasmius"?"

"No."

"What makes both accidents different?"

"First, Vlad's accident involved a portable ghost portal while Danny's involved a bigger one. Second, in Vlad's case I accidentally used Diet Coke instead of the Ecto-purifier."

"And how much difference does it make?"

"It's impossible to check."

"Why is that impossible?"

"No samples of Vlad's blood were taken while he had his powers."

"No more questions, you honor."

After several days of deliberation, Vlad Masters was declared temporarily insane while having his ghost powers. He was released under the proviso he keeps wearing the deflector belt, gets a job (he doesn't have too much money left after it became public how he became rich), goes to his therapist once a week and allows Jack and Maddie Fenton to examinate him every week to check if he recovers any of his powers. Vlad agrees to abide all the terms.

A few weeks later, at the Nasty Burger.

"Grey, keep on eye on the new employee and make sure he'll keep up with his duties." Valerie's boss says.

"Yes, Sir." She then directs her attention to the new employee. "You heard the man. Get back to work."

"Yes, Miss Grey." Vlad says.

**THE END**

**Did you like it? It's my first fic involving trials. If you know any mistake I made about how a trial is conducted please tell me. Thank you.**


End file.
